Patch Up Place
by CopperCaramel
Summary: James ends up at his patch up place - the Astronomy Tower - after another failed attempt at asking Lily out.. What good can come from it?


"Go out with me Evans?" James Potter's voice echoed through the Great Hall during dinner. He was standing on the table he had been eating on, Sirius levitating him so it looked like he was floating around. Lily ignored him. Her face turned a deep red colour - almost as bright as her long red hair. James had a feeling; this would be the one.

"Lily?" he said again. Dumbledore winked at him, McGonagall was bustling down, ready to dock points.

Lily stood up and faced him. Now her eyes were flashing. The feeling of happiness and certainty began to rapidly turn dark.

"Not to save my life, Potter!" she said vehemently. James felt his heart crack again.

He left the Great Hall, ignoring his Transfiguration teacher and wandered to the Astronomy Tower. This was his place to brood, his place to heal up his heart before he faced the crowd. Every time Lily shot him that _look_ and said a variety of words - all that meant no - he went there to be patch up.

James was tired of Lily's games, tired of trying so hard to be the right guy for Lily - he was tired of looking at her and feeling that swoop in his stomach. The worst was his dreams. When he slept at night there was Lily. Her hair was the exact same, she was still that beautiful, obnoxious girl with the attitude. She still stuck up for random people but she liked him. She would smile and dance with him. They wouldn't date - they were best friends.

-oOo-

Lily found him up on the tower. Though he could tell she wasn't looking for him - especially since she was crying. James couldn't think of a time he had ever seen Lily cry.

He wanted to comfort her but he felt he would only make it worse. He wanted to wipe away her tears and make her feel better but she would only hex him and hate him even more.

His invisibility cloak was there on the grounds so he threw it on and watched her, ready to step in if he had to.

"Lily?" came a voice from the doorway. James didn't know who it was.

He watched as Amos Diggory cautiously walked into view. Lily turned her back on him and faced James - not that she knew he was there.

She wiped furiously at her eyes and said, "Go away, Diggory." Diggory. Not Amos, Diggory. James hoped for his sake he wasn't the one who made his Lily cry.

"Lily I saw you come up here. Are you-" Amos shuffled awkwardly closer and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you crying Lily?" he asked gently.

Lily shrugged off his hand. "I'm perfectly fine. Just wanted to look at the stars." It was a pathetic attempt to cover up her crying. Her voice was harsh, her shoulders still shaking and still she tried desperately to smother her sobs.

"Was it Potter?" he asked suddenly. James wanted to jump up indignantly and ask what the hell he had done. He wanted to hit the man who wanted Lily to hate James Potter so he could take Lily for himself.

Lily stiffened but her sobs broke and she dropped to the ground.

"I really like him Amos. But it's just a game for him." Her voice deepened as if to take on James', "Oh Sirius, I'm bored. Why don't we go and see how red we can make Lily blush! Maybe we'll get a chance to have a duel with her!"

She started to cry again. Amos came closer and tried to hug her. He rubbed her back soothingly, "Forget about that idiot Lily. I'll go out with you if you want." Lily tensed.

Amos looked into her eyes and tried to kiss her. "Amos," Lily said protesting against the movement. He pressed and James had enough.

"Diggory, you might want to back away from Lily." James said, his deep voice level. Amos wrapped his arm around Lily drawing his wand.

Lily struggled to get away and James drew his wand in retaliation, "Look Diggory, I'm a Marauder. You haven't a chance at beating me in a duel." It didn't really matter who James was or who he faced, mentioning he was a Marauder ninety percent of the time stopped the duel. Unless that's the reason they were picking the fight.

And James didn't want Lily getting hurt.

Amos hesitated and went to put his wand away. "Stupefy!" James shouted. Lily burst from his arms as soon as the spell took effect and threw herself into James' chest.

"Merlin Potter, thank you." Lily said desperately as she cried harder. James decided to reveal the fact he had been there all along.

Lily pushed away from him and faced him straight on, furious looking. "Look, I realize you were there. Just pretend you never heard it. I'll obliviate you if you want."

James shook his head, opening his mouth to speak but she sighed angrily and ran out and down the stairs, before he could explain.

-oOo-

"I'm not interested."

"Lily!"

"Look James, I don't care."

"Would you just _shut_ it?"

Lily stared disbelievingly. Had James had just told her to shut up?

"I really like you Lily," James said with an awkward smile and a shrug. He had buried his hands in his hoodie pocket and was nervously twisting them.

Lily just stared.

"If you are just pretending James Potter, I swear on Merlin's head you won't live to regret it."

James just smiled and met her half way across the room. He ran his knuckles down her cheek smiling fondly at her, "I guess that means I live, right?" Lily smiled and nodded once swallowing nervously as James' face came closer.

James pecked her forehead and then leant his forehead against hers. "James Potter is a good guy," James said grinning as it sunk in that Lily had finally listened.

"James Potter is a good guy," Lily repeated softly. She smiled, life was good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Back with a James/Lily fic! Merlin I love these guys!**

**As you may have noticed I really don't like Amos Diggory. He's a prat from what I can pick out of the books!**

**James and Lily have a special place in my heart, I just hope my fanfics are up to scratch!**

~**ShazzaBlack**_...x_


End file.
